


A First Time for Everything, I Guess

by littlestbandmerchshop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Bucky is a virgin, Bucky is gay, M/M, Smut, Steve is bi, dirty dirty sex, handjobs, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Bucky isn't the winter soldier.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky have sex for the first time. Time period not specified but definitely after the serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!! This is dirty as heck!!

 

Steve. Bucky loved Steve. Bucky loved Steve so much. Bucky loved Steve so much that he would die for him.

Bucky would pretend to like girls when he and Steve were friends the back before the serum. Because, Bucky was actually a little bit ashamed to like men, especially if one of those men was his best friend.

But now? Now, Bucky was open about his homosexuality. Especially towards his boyfriend, Steve Rogers. 

 

After Steve got his dose of the serum, he got big. He got really big. Everywhere. Yeah, Bucky loved Steve before, but now? Now, Bucky wanted to do things to Steve that he wasn't sure we're actually sexy things.

Bucky wanted to kiss every part of his long body. Bucky wanted to make Steve moan. Bucky wanted to tease Steve to the point of begging Bucky to touch him.

So, Bucky had to ask.

 

One day, while Steve was out, fighting bad guys and stuff, as Steve did, Bucky waited patiently on their shared bed. Bucky was twiddling his thumbs.

Every few minutes, Bucky would change his position on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Because, he didn't really _feel_ sexy. So, he laid in various positions while looking in the mirror, but none of them seemed sexy enough for his boyfriend.

While moving to a new position in which his legs were stretched out and his arms were behind his head, staring at himself in the mirror to his right, he heard the door open.

"Steve." Bucky whispered to himself. At that moment, Bucky realized he had a huge boner in his pants from thinking about Steve and his body all day.

"Buck?" Steve called out. He stepped into their room and chuckled lovingly when he saw his boyfriend.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Steve smiled so brightly. He still had his Captain America suit on, and he was all dirty from his fight. No doubt sporting an erection of his own from the adrenaline.

"I'm, um, I was waiting for you." Bucky swallowed harshly. His boyfriend looked amazing, he just wanted to rip his entire suit off in one go. He wasn't exactly sure how to get it off, though.

"Laying like that?" Steve chuckled again, noticing Bucky's staring at his chest, his eyes flickering down to his crotch every now and then. At that moment, Steve realized what was happening, Bucky wanted sex. Bucky's dick was hard in his pants. Oh, yeah. He wanted sex really bad.

Steve decided to play dumb.

"Yeah, this is how I lay." At this point Bucky is worried, what if Steve doesn't want to have sex with him? Maybe that's why they haven't done anything even remotely sexy together yet. Bucky's heart is racing even faster now. He's scared. What if Steve doesn't find him sexy? He's said he's pretty before, but he's never used words like "sexy," or "hot" to describe him before.

"Oh, is it?" Steve was still playing dumb.

"You're cute." Steve said, coming closer to the bed, to sit on the edge.

This phrase worried Bucky. Again, it's "cute," not "sexy".

Bucky sat up into a criss-cross-applesauce position to look his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something, Steve?" Bucky asked, seriously.

"Of course, babe." Steve tucked a tiny hair behind Bucky's ear. "What is it?" He urged softly.

"Do you, um, find me sexy at all?" Bucky sounded so calm, but he did not feel calm at all.

Steve was surprised at this question.

"Uh..." He began in utter shock. He cursed under his breath.

"Of course I do!" He yelled. "You." He swallowed, preparing himself for the confession he was about to make. "You, are the sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on. You, make me want to pounce on you every morning with your sleep soaked voice and your bed head. Damn, Buck. I want to do so many things to you--"

"Like what?" Bucky asked boldly, smirking.

"Well, first off, I'd give you some sort of gag, to shut your smart ass mouth up." Steve smirked back.

"Steve, I..." Bucky began, "I love you. I love you so so so much!" He continued, "I loved you before you were Captain America. And I'll love you long after! But..." He paused, "You've never asked me to have sex before. You've never even called me sexy!" Bucky said loudly, feeling hurt.

"Buck." Steve said, "I love you too. I really, really do. The reason I never asked, is because, I didn't know if you wanted it or not. You have only ever had sex with women! It's intimidating to be the first man you take. Especially since I'm a top." Steve winked.

His comment made Bucky laugh.

"I've actually never had sex at all..." Bucky admitted for the first time to anyone.

"Really?" Steve was legitimately shocked.

"Mmhmm..." Bucky nodded, "But, hey! You were right about you being my first man." Bucky smiled again.

Steve chuckled at that. "Yeah."

"Can we?" Bucky prompted.

"Can we...? What? Have sex?" Steve asked. "Yes!" Bucky sat there blankly, "You want to have sex? With me?" Steve was joking, "Yes, you dick!" Bucky laughed, "Okay!" Steve laughed along for a few moments.

After their laughter faded, Steve stood up and started removing his suit. Bucky stared at him from his place on the bed.

After he got his suit off completely, all that was left was his underwear.

"You next, cutie pie." Steve said, sitting back down on the bed. "Can you call me something else? Something sexier?" Bucky asked, while standing up to take his shirt off.

"Of course. Hot buns? Sweet cheeks?" Steve joked. "I'm serious." Bucky said slipping out of his pants, "I want you to tell me when you think I look hot. I want you to tell me when you want to pin me down and ram me!" Bucky yelled pulling off his socks.

"Damn babe. Okay." Steve said, "I wanna pin you down and ram you right now." Steve said, staring intently at his gorgeous, almost naked, boyfriend.

"Alrighty. Now what?" Bucky asked. "Whatever you want. We'll go as slow as you like." Steve was done joking now. He wanted to pleasure his boyfriend so well.

"Okay, um, lay down." Bucky said nervously, his voice was shaking a little bit.

"I'm gonna, I'm, um..." Bucky was trying to focus but he had a gorgeous man laid out in front of him, "I'm gonna take your underwear off, and, um... Touch you?" Bucky questioned. Is that all? Bucky thought that touching couldn't make you fall apart, could it?

"Yeah, just, just touch me, babe." Steve said patiently. Steve, on the other hand was excited. He knew how touching could make someone break down. He wanted Bucky to tease him so badly.

"Okay. Uh, okay." Bucky started pulling Steve's underwear down, very slowly. Steve would've thought Bucky was trying to tease him if he didn't know better. He knew Bucky was scared to see his boyfriend's penis for the first time.

He finally got the underwear down to Steve's mid-thighs. His dick sprung up. "Holy, wow, holy shit." Bucky said so quietly to himself, Steve almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"It's okay. It won't hurt you." Steve said, trying to make Bucky laugh, but assure him at the same time.

Bucky chuckled nervously.

Bucky leaned forward and touched Steve's shoulders. He ran his hands down Steve's chest, flicking his nipples on the way down. He went down to his stomach, where his abs were, "Damn." Bucky whispered to himself again. Bucky avoided Steve's crotch, because he was still worried about that. He ran his fingertips down Steve's thighs, and stopped at his knees, and ran his hands back up again.

He did this routine a few times when Steve let out a loud sigh. "What's the matter?" Bucky asked seriously.

"Nothing, honey. I just." Steve rubbed his eye with his index and middle fingers, "I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you."

"You know what I mean, Buck." Steve said, a tiny bit annoyed, but he remembered that this is still Bucky's first time, "It's fine. Just, it's just that I'd like to cum." Steve added gently.

"O-Okay." Bucky said. His hands wrapping around Steve's shaft. Steve let out a long, loud moan. "Yes." Steve hissed.

"Move?" Bucky asked, innocently. "Yes! Fuck! Yes, yes! Please, Buck!" Steve was begging, just like Bucky wanted him to.

Bucky smirked, and started moving his hand up and down Steve's length, while the other massaged Steve's balls.

"Holy shit!" Steve yelled, "Yes, baby!" Bucky was loving the words coming from his lover above him, so he went faster. He moved his hand extremely fast, making Steve arch his back and scream. Bucky's other hand pinched Steve's nipples.

Steve was so close. Bucky swiped his thumb over Steve's head, and that was the end for Steve. He screamed, loud, as he came, spilling out directly toward Bucky, some landed on Bucky's chest, and, Steve must have been the luckiest man on the face of the earth, because Bucky also had a drop of cum on his cheek.

"Hot fucking damn, babe." Steve said, sighing as he fell back down on the mattress. "Wow." Bucky sighed, unaware of the cum on his face. "Yeah." Steve let out, panting.

"I'll get you off later." Steve said. "Do me a favor, though." He added. "Yeah? Anything." Bucky said. "Swipe your finger over your cheek."

So Bucky did. "Oh, whoops." Bucky laughed when he caught it, and was just about to wipe it on his boxers, when Steve gripped his wrist, "Please, lick it off your finger." Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

So, Bucky did. "Hot motherfucking damn." Steve exhaled, laying back down. "You're gonna be the death of me, baby." He added.

"Oh yeah?" Bucky asked, laying down next to his boyfriend. "Babe?" Bucky asked. "Yeah?" Steve replied. "I'm pretty sure I came in my boxers." Bucky said pointing downward.

"Oh, fuck." Steve saw the wet spot and if he hadn't just, he might've came right there.

"You are, hot as fuck." Steve whispered in Bucky's ear, that sent shivers through Bucky, and straight to his sensitive dick, it twitched.

Bucky moaned into Steve's chest. "I like sex." Bucky said, muffled by his boyfriend's skin over his mouth. "I do too, Buck. I do too." Steve said before falling asleep.

And not long after, Bucky was sleeping too, on Steve's chest, to hear his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!!!!!!! :)


End file.
